User talk:Evanescence.Undead.Ninja
Archive One. I made you an admin siggie :) I've seen it used on other wikis and I thought that we should probably use them when dealing with staff issues :P [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|''' Ninja ]] talk You like? If you do I shall make one for the other admins too :) What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:28, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure! And it wasn't just on WFW, I saw it on another one too so yeah... :P [[User:1Ninja2Kat3| Ninja ]] talk [[User blog:1Ninja2Kat3|'''blog]] You mean like this? If so can I make one for the other admins too? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:39, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Shoot, i'll fix that >:( And it's fine Ninja. What colors do ou want them to be? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:45, December 24, 2012 (UTC) LOL I KNOW YOU MEANT EACH SIGGIE! What color should Rainy' be? What color should mine be? And what color should Misty's be? [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|''' Ninja ]] talk [[User blog:1Ninja2Kat3|'''blog]] This good? :D I fixed the Pine Copse by the way. Now i know why nothing came out when I used goggle to search for Pine Corpse :P What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Gee thanks :P And what color for the others? What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:53, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Ninja, I got this message and then signed out for vacation. Does that count? I didn't know I was gonna be gone for so long! :P Do i still have to RP all my cats opinion the next three days? Merry Christmas! Okay! Thanks! I was planning on killing off a few.... >:D Merry Christmas!! Hey. Guess what? Ish January! Ring any bells? No? -_- We need to have an admin powow bout the quest, and decide what they're about. We also need to come up with a name. Tell me when you're on, m'kay? [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 20:01, January 2, 2013 (UTC) HEY >:( HOW COME YOU DIDNY GET ON ONCE TODAY? >:( <333 What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 02:34, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I DONT CARE THAT WAS THE MOST CHALLENGING DAY OF MY LIFE What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 19:13, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Ninja. In case I get off before you get on, I was here earlier, visting... and saying goodbye. Sorta. Ugh, I made a new blog. Go check that out for more info. I'm much too lazy to post a link here. Sorry about the shortness of this, I didn't really know what to say. Anyway, I've missed you, and I hope you get on soon. Please do. <3 Moon Well, i am learning Japanese(Through i kinda suck at it) and i am a big Anime and Manga Fan. (P.s Yes, i the kanji in my alias is the kanji for rain.I use this as an aka because i don't think there is either a kanji for Rainbow,Creeper,or RainbowCreeper :)) -RainbowCreeper aka.雨 Hey Ninja I have some ideas for the wiki... Not really big but I thought I should discuss it with you :) Do you want to discuss it on Watty since you can't get on chat? http://sketchtoy.com/25638307 I suck at drawing but oh well xD What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 22:29, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Lol, danke, but Robo likes overcode xD If you want to see some real overcoding where I screwed up Rainy's story: http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/The_Island Or I screwed up my own story: http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Sol's_Story xD-I code too much :3 Also, congrats on earnign the "Stoppign by to say hi" badge xDDD TheFairyPrincesses 01:55, March 22, 2013 (UTC) I love you Ninja :) I'm trying to detach from the internet and wikia as well which is why it took me so long(I am succeeding which is why I took so long (: ), which is why I deactivated my wattpad. Im going completly original stories now so :p <3 ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 02:39, May 22, 2013 (UTC) (my sig is a german flag btw :)) Sorry~ Can't find a dub, but I found heaps of Sub episodes... Russia will always be there... ∞KOLKOLKOL http://sketchtoy.com/36756877 ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 22:54, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Try this. Is it what you're looking for? What if... I decided to give up writingthen left forever? What would you do? ...And? How does that affect me? ∞ Ya kidding? I'ma gonna whack you with my Nobel Peace Prize and/or my future bestseller! Apart from the complete randomity of your message, YES YES YES! HE IS FREAKING EPIC! Now all I have to do is find a picture that has both him and Russia in the same frame... XD YAY! And lol, yep. I like Norway's voice better, though~ Have you heard Iceland and Norway's unofficial duet? 'Tis epicness formulated into a song! X3 What...? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|'' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' like that']] Yeah! xD Like mine? [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] LOL. AWESOME. I'LL HAVE TO STEAL- I MEAN USE THAT. XD [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] Your coding. Heh. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] Yeah, so I wanted to draw nekotalia. Well, yeah, 'tis for you, 'cos you like China and Canada (China's reaction if he noticed his panda waving to mini-Kumajirou). Um, yeah. That's kinda it. So, Ninji (XD) have you seen Icy? Last edit was June 15th and its 21th today...she hasn't signed out in the Vacay sign out so.... I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 11:38, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I meant that Icy. Thanks, Ninja. I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 23:22, June 21, 2013 (UTC) LET ME FINISH IT FIRST SOB I like your sig btw :) ~ '''Robo' Talk Blog ~ 17:13, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Language? I don't recall cussing at all ''in my previous messgae. SOB was not an abrevition for anything it was just a sob. You know-crying. xD ~ '''Robo' Talk Blog ~ 17:29, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I do ;3 -Robo is too lazy to log in Lets not go there ;) ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 18:09, June 24, 2013 (UTC) <3 I'm seriously in love with your signature though its so wonderful *_* ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 18:20, June 24, 2013 (UTC) NC Group picture I was wondering if you wanted to be in the the NC group picture. Do you want to? [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'Darkeh']][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 20:48, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I forgot to add that the same thing applies to all the admins. [[User:DarkstreamMountainClan|'''Darkeh]][[User talk:DarkstreamMountainClan|''' No kitty']][[Freezepaw|' this is my']][[Blurpaw|' pot pie!]] 20:49, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Get the fahk back on chat. Pwease. 00:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Could you please come back on chat if you are still on me? :3 ~ '''Robo Talk Blog ~ 23:39, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Whoohoo! XD "I'm gonna do a voice for her though" Oh lol... Iz I still in trouble...? :] [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|'' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' like that']] Oh dear. *runs away* CUTE SIGGIE GIF. YOU CAN'T HURT THIS LITTLE GUY --> [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] OMG HE IS HOT/ADORABLE! I might watch more Hetalia. xD Who knows? And Poland is cute too! I could see her making an awesome BFF. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| like that']] Heh. xD '''Rainy' Talk Blog 21:27, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Still meh. [[User:Rainsplash987|'Because I'm just']][[Runokit|'' adorable]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' like that']] Woot. XD CanadaExtreme weather, amazing animals, and adorable chibis! 17:54, July 5, 2013 (UTC) XD thanks. Just me derping at trying to make something look cool YET AGAIN. NOW GET YOUR BUTT ON CHAT! Also, look how sexy my new user page Robo coded isss! User:Spottedpool599 CanadaExtreme weather, amazing animals, and adorable chibis! 'lright. Just wish me a happy birthday~! ('s tomorrow ^^) CanadaExtreme weather, amazing animals, and adorable chibis! 18:15, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I'll probably have a little time on tomorrow. My brother and dad aren't here and I'm only opening a few of my presents. ;) CanadaExtreme weather, amazing animals, and adorable chibis! 18:33, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm on now :) ~ '''Robo' Talk Blog ~ 15:45, July 10, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. I'll do some more Blind. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 04:38, July 11, 2013 (UTC) you need not an excuse when you have me to outlazy you x3 ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 16:48, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I drew you a picture Ninja :3 It is of you :3 http://sketchtoy.com/45175685 BlueThe colour of our planet from far far away 03:56, July 13, 2013 (UTC) lol c: BlueThe colour of our planet from far far away 04:07, July 13, 2013 (UTC) ... Oh my gosh, take a look at this picture -> Hai, Cool profile pic. 15:34, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Ninja! Firstly, I'm assuming Maplekit is a girl. Secondly, what's her description? 00:31, July 17, 2013 (UTC) oh wow um sorry for not knowing japaneese :3 ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 01:10, July 18, 2013 (UTC) well thank you for that :3333 <3 ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 15:04, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Could you put Goldheart and Iris up for adoption? I never roleplay the two, and I'm hoping to replace them with different cats. Thanks~ 07:18, July 19, 2013 (UTC) NINJA. NINJANINJANINJA! We can take IRC/ChanServ off our Hate The World Club List!!!! I FIGURED IT OUT. I FLAGGED MYSELF. Now what was your IRC account again? I need to flag you. :D <3 Rainy Talk Blog 16:14, July 19, 2013 (UTC) GET ON PLS Rainy Talk Blog 16:26, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I'M BACK NOW. BUT YOU'RE ON BRB. [[User:Rainsplash987|''She just wants to touch,]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' touch the STARS]][[Stormstar|'' but she's leaving here with a broken heart'']] http://www.hetarchive.net/scanlations/birz.php?ep009 <- Mexico's mentioned... http://www.hetarchive.net/scanlations/birz.php?ep016 <- Madagascar is seeen Go to the contents and the last one, is the Nekotalia strip ach, okay... But Madagascar is the girl who's visiting Seychelles. You are not an idiot. '*hugs* and yep, for one more whole month 3: ~ '''Robo User Talk Blog ~ 02:14, July 24, 2013 (UTC) (hug) Reply on my talk page, and I'll go on, then~ really thats like...odd. Did you enjoy it? That's odd cos tonight I was watching airplane on tv, which I found amuing and all but ANYWAYS. Hope you enjoyed your visiting of another provicne! I'd switch places with you x3 ~ Robo User Talk Blog ~ 04:31, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hiya, Ninja~ There's another Maplekit, can you wait until we straighten this out before I make the page, and help with it? Okay, thenks~ Maybe think of a new name in advance, and if it's too much hassle to set up ceremonies and shift pages and stuff, use that name instead of Maplekit? Kk~ I know, right? They're hilarious~ Too bad they don't have NZ and Oceania... Oceania as a group... XP Yeah, there is that... Well, Oceania as a group, then. (shrug) Ask Rainy, she should be on chat Psst, I love you :3 We haven't talked in a while, you shall message me when you are on so we can shitterMEAN CHITTER away! <3 ~ Robo User Talk Blog ~ 01:25, July 30, 2013 (UTC) '*GLOMP* ~ Robo User Talk Blog ~ 00:58, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hetalia Pictures! So here's a few Hetalia pics. Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 05:51, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Woops! Almost forgot Prussia! Splegh I need an evaluation, can you reply on my talk page what you think about it? I've got one day left, but I suddenly feel a need for perfection... argh you, Austria, you've made me as perfectionist yet lazy as you... Robo loves you more :D ~ Robo User Talk Blog ~ 14:01, July 31, 2013 (UTC)